Destiny
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Post Goodbye and Good luck, cos i'm living in the past :-p Sara is coming back, she goes back to being a CSI and she and Catherine are kidnapped. This was posted a long time ago on another site and now i'm re writing it. GSR. On permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :-(**

**Ok, so i first posted this over a year ago... on another site. This is my first ever fan fic re-done, and here is the first chapter! It's been a while since i've done a CSI fic, and this is not a good chapter but i promise it gets much better because where i posted it last i posted over 34,000 words and 4o chapters! So i promise it gets a lot better :-) **

Chapter 1

He sat in his office thinking about her, her beauty, her love, her passion. His world. And of the memories, good and bad. And of the emptiness he had felt when she had left him. Ghosts to bury…self-destruct…tired…know that you are my one and only I will miss you with every beat of my heart, I love you - I always will… goodbye. The words of her letter whizzed round his head. Goodbye. It sounded so final. He had so many questions to ask her, all he had to do was pick up the phone, that's if she would pick up, but he wasn't strong enough, he was too afraid. To afraid of getting his hopes up and crashing down again, too afraid of getting hurt.

She was walking around the lake again. For about the hundredth time. Se loved it, the fresh air, and the calm atmosphere, the occasional person who was also walking that smiled and said hi. But most of all no death, no crime, no people that judged her because of her past. She had visited her father's grave, and had seen her mother. They were working on some kind relationship. Sara hoped that it would develop and she might even get the mother – daughter relationship that she had craved for in her youth. The only thing wrong with this place was that she missed him. She missed his scent, the comfort he gave her, his look, his touch. The first week or two away had been hell. She had woken up after a nightmare in cold sweat, screaming his name. Several times she had thought she had seen Natalie in the streets, and looked over her shoulder every where she went. But she had passed that stage and was in a state of calm. It had been several months, and though she didn't like it she knew it was time to go back. But for now, just for that moment she savoured the beautiful sight of the mountains sitting behind the huge lake, and the breath of fresh as the wind washed gently over her and the water rippled. "Yes" she thought I'm ready to go back.

Gil Grissom was sat in his office thinking about Sara, when someone knocked.

"Come in."

Catherine walked in.

"Hey, you gonna hand out assignments?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Gil when was the last time you went home?"

"Come on Cath I have to go."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Monday."

"It's Friday Gil, go home! What about Hank?"

"I've got someone to feed and walk him."

"Go home. Now. Get some rest and eat something more than half a sandwich, oh and I don't wanna see you till Sunday afternoon. Take a day off. God knows, you've earned it."

Grissom tried to protest but it was no good, Catherine was adamant. So he left and went to the store on the way home.

"Flight from San Francisco to Las Vegas, can all passengers please board now."

"That's me" muttered Sara, and she boarded the pain, she felt alive with anticipation.

A few hours later she'd got chatting with the woman who was sat next to her, just small talk. She seemed pleasant enough. But all she was really focussed on was what Gil would say when she got back.

The persons voice came through, "landing time will be in twenty minutes ladies and gentlemen." Then Lilly (Sara's companion) asked "What are you so nervous about?"

She laughed, a sort of high pitched very un-Sara like laugh. "Me I'm not nervous."

"Oh come on, you can see it a mile off. What's up?"

She thought about it, and decided to answer, it wasn't like she was ever going to see this woman again. "Well I left this guy, and I'm not sure how pleased he's going to be when he sees me."

"Why leave to come back?"

"Well it's complicated, but let's just say I needed to get away from my job. I'm a CSI."

"No way! I'm a detective, SFPD. You know what I said earlier about recognizing you?

"Yeah."

"My god, you poor thing, you're the one that got kidnapped by that woman serial killer a few months back. It's Sidle right?"

"Yeah." Sara replied awkwardly.

"You know when I was three my dad was disappeared and my mom had a mental breakdown, she's still in hospital. I went through foster care till I was sixteen."

"Did they ever find you're dad?"

"No, but that's not my point, I knew a girl in foster care, her second name was Sidle like you. She even had brown hair like you, but you seem happier. She was clever, really really clever but she had darkness in her eyes, it was like she wasn't alive half the time. But then again foster care wasn't exactly great back then."

"Where did you grow up?"

"San Francisco. You?"

"I grew up in foster care as well. Which home?"

"The oh so wonderful SFFC, San Fra…" (

"Francisco foster care."

"Yeah… how'd you know? Apart from the incredibly obvious name."

"That was where I was in care! What's you're full name?"

"Lilly Hayley Grey, but I went by Hayley in that place."

"No… Hay?"

"Lilly now. Sara Sidle, I can't believe it!"

For the next ten minutes Sara caught up with the closest friend she had had in foster care. It had been so long ago that they hadn't realized, but now they did it was obvious. After they landed, Lilly had promised to stay in touch and they had exchanged phone numbers.

"Good luck with that guy of yours."

"Thanks. Well I'll be in touch as soon as I've got some things sorted out."

"Yeah."

"See ya."

"Bye."

**Please review, if i get reviews i will post another chapter, i have no excuse because i have them all already written :-p but only if i get some reviews!**

**So please let me know what you think, i'm more than open to constructve criticism, but i don't like flames!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luv,**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter :-p If i get one more review than last time i'll post another chapter tomorrow... hint hint lol but thank you to those of you who did review i appreciate it!**

Chapter 2

She got a Taxi once out of the airport. "Breath Sara, breathe" she muttered to herself quietly.

She must have been deathly pale because the cab driver said to her,

"You alright honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks."

"Oh my god Sara, why are you doing this to your self? He won't take you back; he's probably got a new girlfriend already." She thought.

"O.k. we are here." Came the distant voice of the cab driver.

She got out, everything went in slow motion. She walked up to Grissom's townhouse and fumbled with her key.

She opened the door and walked in, and there he was, sat down reading a book.

"Sara?"

"Gil I..."

"You're back."

"I'm back, if you'll have me."

"To stay?"

"Yes I mean if you don't want me or you've found someone else… I mean I wouldn't want to impose or anything it's just I,"

Oh god, she really hadn't thought this through, of course he wouldn't want her back, she had just upped and left. What a week after he had proposed to her and she had accepted.

She should see someone, a shrink to get to the bottom of why she had done this to herself, why? He was just going to reject her anyway, he was sat there looking like a freakin' angel for gods sake and in shock.

She'd probably given him a heart attack or something, I mean why hadn't she called? She should have called given him some warning.

Why the hell had she just turned up on him? What had she expected him to say, "Sure Sara I forgive you for just leaving me with no explanation except a letter" Sure she might have missed him with "every beat of her heart" but what kind of excuse was that?

He didn't love her anymore, she had ruined things for herself as usual. The best thing in her life and she had mucked it up. She should probably just leave, right now. Yes, she should go.

He watched her in awe, she looked so beautiful, and so much more carefree than she had the last time he had seen her. But she was panicking, he could see it in her eyes, he should say something to let her know that of course she was welcome, that he had missed her so much, that it hurt to think about the months she had been away.

So he did something quite out of character and walked up to her and just kissed her, it was a kiss full of passion and longing, because neither of them had any words left.

After what felt like an eternity, they broke for air and she spoke.

"I thought you wouldn't want me, I thought… I thought you'd find someone else."

"There is no one else, and I know I don't say this as often as I should but I love more than anything or anyone, and how you could even think I didn't wouldn't want you back is beyond me."

"We need to talk but right now I only have one thing on my mind."

She kissed him again, and they quickly headed toward the bedroom.

**Thanks for reading! What do you think? Did you think he would react like that? Please review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's short and i'm slightly irritated, i got one review. ONE review for my last chapter :-( yet i got like 6 for the first one, so please review. **

Chapter 3

It was Sara's first day back. And she was as nervous as hell.

She walked down, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. She had Grissom next to her and when they walked past the receptionist said hi.

But all too quickly they were outside the break room and she stopped.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"No, but there's no time like the present, and it's time."

"Ok honey, I'll be with you, and the team have missed you, everything will be fine."

She took a deep breath to steady herself and walked in.

Warrick, Nick and Greg just sat there. Catherine jumped up and ran to hug her friend.

"Sara, are you back for good? Where did you go? Are you ok? I've really missed you!"

"Wow, I certainly wasn't expecting that from you of all people! I'll answer you're questions later. Guys?"

"Is that really my practically adopted sister?" Nick laughed. "Come here!"

He embraced her, happy to see her back in the right place.

"My turn, Sara." Warrick said, and they hugged.

"Greg?"

"Are you really back?" He said.

"Yeah. For good." She smiled.

"Thank god for that, cos I've missed you." He broke into a huge smile, and they hugged.

"It's great to be back and see you all. Hey, why don't you all come to ours for breakfast after shift? Then I'll answer some of your questions."

"I'd love too. Everyone in?"

"Sure, I am, free food!" Greg joked.

"Yep." Nick answered.

"It'll be good to catch up Sar, are you coming back to being a CSI?"

Just then Grissom's cell beeped.

"Sara, it's Ecklie he wants to see you." Grissom said.

"I thought you said he was ok about my move back to graveyard?"

"He was."

"Great."

"Good luck Sara." Greg said, laughing.

**please review!**

**this was not a good chapter, but the next one is i promise!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys, i really really appreciate them! Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

She walked to Ecklie's office, wondering what he was going to say to her…

She knocked on the door, and unpleasantly familiar voice answered. "Come in."

"You wanted to talk me."

"It's about your return to graveyard."

"Gil spoke to you; you said I could have the job back."

"Well, you flounce of for three months, without telling any one where or why you have gone and then you come back again and expect everything to fall into place. I've read your history, and…"

"There's no need to bring that into this. I was kidnapped by Natalie, put under a car left for dead, broke my arm to get out so I wouldn't drown and then wandered the desert for god knows how long, collapsed and then discovered. I nearly died. Is that not good enough reason to take a few months away? It's an experience most people would find quite traumatic. Now I'm done with this conversation, if you'll excuse me I have to go get my assignment." Furious, she left the room. How dare he bring her past into this, it was none of his business. He didn't need to know.

She managed to hold the tears back until she was out of sight, once she was in the ladies they fell freely. She looked at her pitiful reflection in the mirror, she might have been crying but there was a difference. The months away had made her look healthier, happier.

She caught out of the corner of her eye Catherine's guilty reflection and turned to run out again, but she was too quick and grabbed her by the arm.

"What's the matter Sara?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"It's obviously not nothing, come on tell me."

Meanwhile…

"Where are Sara and Catherine?" Nick asked.

"Look man, Sara is probably verbally abusing Ecklie right now, and Catherine went to the Ladies like five minutes ago, do you really wanna know?"

"Give them a few minutes, and Sara won't be abusing Ecklie because she knows she is standing on thin ice. Well maybe a bit but not enough to give him an excuse to suspend or fire her." Grissom said.

"If you say so boss…"

"Yes I do Greg; I think I know Sara better than you do."

Sara and Catherine…

"It's just Ecklie, he, well lets say brought up some bad memories."

"Of the kidnapping?"

"Well sort of, that was kind of me. It's something else."

She burst into tears again.

"Look, I'm not gonna push, ok that's a lie I am, but what is it Sar?"

"My past."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well, Ecklie knows, cos he knows about all of us and he sort of asked whether it was why I went away, and it was but it wasn't and it sort of is and…"

"Whoa, slow down."

"I'll tell you Cath, but you can't tell anyone else. None of the guys, I'll tell them when I'm ready. But what do I start with?"

"Just start with at the beginning."

"When I was young, I thought it was the way everyone lived, the numerous trips to the hospital after Dad beat up Mom, and sometimes me. I'd learn to hide when he got home, but he'd often find me and then he'd just get even angrier. When he got home so drunk he could barely stand, we were lucky; he wasn't in a fit state to beat me or my brother and Mom. I was three, my brother was seven, and he tried so hard to protect me. But it just ended up with all of us in hospital. I was once in hospital for a week. I can't remember the excuse Mom came up with. But what I do remember is him coming in and playing the loving Dad. But when the nurses weren't there he told me that if I so much as breathed a word he'd beat up Mom and Dan so bad that they might never wake up, and then he'd do the same to me. Who does that to a sick three year old? They think I don't remember, that I've blanked it out. But I remember a lot. Especially that night. When my mother killed my father."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I, I never knew."

"I watched her, he could barely stand he was too drunk, and she just grabbed the kitchen knife and stabbed him, five times. And the whole time I was there, watching through the crack in the door. Dan called an ambulance, and my mom just stood there knife in hand covered in blood, waiting for the police to arrive. I didn't do anything to stop her. I should have screamed or something, or called 911. But, but…"

"You couldn't have done anything; you were three Sara, just three."

"After that I went through foster care, shunted from home to home, I lost contact with Dan and eventually came here. I had a friend in foster care her name's Hay- I mean Lily. I met her again on the plane back to Vegas, I have her cell number, I'm gonna call her some time. When I went away I saw my mom, but we didn't talk about my dad. There was an invisible barrier that was there and, we never crossed it, but I think one day we will."

"Domestic violence cases, that's why…"

"Yeah."

"Does Griss know?"

"You know that cases a couple of year's back, domestic violence I had a go at you in the corridor, got suspended and gave Ecklie a dishing of verbal abuse? Well Gil came over to see if I was ok, I thought he was gonna fire me at the time but he asked me why, I told him not to go there, but he pushed and I gave in. And before you ask, no we weren't together then."

"This is a lot for me to digest all at once. I'm so sorry; I should have been there to support you, not getting you suspended."

"How would you have known? As for the suspended part, then I would have never told Gil, and I wouldn't have got the chance to tell Ecklie what a kiss ass he is."

They both laughed.

"We better get going now; the guys will be missing us!"

"Wanna bet?"

**A/N I know i stole bits from nesting dolls, i hope everyone is ok with that. **

**Please review!**

**They keep me writing, or in this case sorrecting cos i have it all written!**

**Thanks.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the wait, this annoying thing called real life got in the way, that and school! Also my other fics have priority over this one at times, sorry! Thank you for the reviews they are amazing and extremely appreciated! Also i'm sorry if anyone is OOC, i've not watched CSI for ages!**

Chapter 5

Sara and Cath are walking down the corridor when they meet the guys.

"Where have you two been?" Grissom asked,

"The ladies." Catherine replied.

"For 20 minutes?" Warrick said.

"Surely it takes no normal person that long-"

"Shut up Greg." Catherine said.

"Sar, are you ok?" Grissom asked.

"I think we should have a chat in your office Gil." Catherine said.

He recognized her calling him by his first name, so didn't ask any questions.

"Sure Cath lets go."

As the three of them walk down the corridor, Greg yelled to them "What are we supposed to do?"

"Entertain yourselves, it's not that hard." Sara teased.

They reach Grissom's office and go in.

"Can someone explain what that was all about?" Grissom asked.

"Look..." Catherine started, only to be interrupted by Sara.

"I had a relatively civilised chat with Ecklie and he brought up my past and asked whether that was the reason I went away."

"What did you say?"

"I told him it wasn't and asked how he dare bring that up."

"Good, I'll have a few words with him. But where does Catherine fit into all of this?"

"I was upset because it brought back some memories, and I was crying and ran into the toilet, but Cath was in there."

"I asked what was wrong, and she told me everything."

"You told her, just like that?"

"Yeah I did."

"You put up a fight when I asked you all those years ago."

"It was the first time I had actually admitted what I had been through, the first time I said it out loud. Second time round it's a lot easier."

"I'm so sorry Sar." Catherine said.

"Its fine you didn't know. Look I think we should get going now the guys will be wondering where we are, we are an hour into shift and Ecklie's mad enough at me as it is."

"And it's only your first day back." Grissom said, smiling.

"It's got to be a record!"

"Well I'll be giving Ecklie a piece of my mind."

"Don't get yourself wound up honey he's not worth it, and it'd just mean that he won."

Catherine pulls a face.

"What!"

"Hey give me a break, I just found out about your past, and I'm still getting used to you two being together."

Sara and her giggled.

"Hey you two I'm starting to feel left out, you two, Nick and Warrick. What about me?"

"You can have Greg honey!"

They laugh again.

"Now you are just ganging up on me!"

"Awwww. Poor Grissom." Catherine said.

"You better watch it Sar or you will end up on the couch tonight!"

"Honey, you know you can't resist me!"

Laughter followed by the clatter of high heels is heard, as Sara and Cath run down the corridor in fits of giggles.

**Sorry it was short, and not very good, another filler chapter. It gets good soon!**

**Sorry.**

**Please review. Pretty please!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Another chapter, i know it's a miracle! Thanks to those wonderful people who reviewed! The pace is picking up a bit, although i'm not entirely thrilled with the quality of the writing. Here we go...**

Chapter 6

It's an hour into shift, and Grissom is handing out assignments.

"Sara and Catherine, you've got double homicide. Mother and daughter. Warrick you're going solo, robbery, Greg and Nick you are with me. Supposed suicide, suspicious circs. Let's go."

"Ecklie's gonna do his nut when he finds out how late we are." Nick said.

"You plan to tell him?" Sara asked.

"Well no but…"

"Just keep your mouth shut Nicky, everything will be fine." Catherine said.

"Come on Cath, who's driving?"

"I will."

Half an hour later Sara and Catherine's had arrived at the crime scene, it was a mess.

"Oh my God." Catherine said in horror.

There were two bodies in front of her a girl and her mother, cuffed to the bed and a mess, they were beaten beyond recognition.

"You gonna be ok with this one?" Catherine asked.

"I'll be fine. What about you, the girl is Lindsey's' age?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'll take photos; you bag 'n tag."

Warrick had arrived at his scene shortly after the Sara and Catherine had theirs.

The store was smashed up there was broken glass and jewellery every where.

"Where do I start?" he groaned.

Nick, Greg and Grissoms crime scene.

Nick looked up at the building, in disbelief.

"He threw himself off that?" Nick asked.

"Supposedly, Grissom said suspicious circs." Greg replied.

Right on cue Grissom walked up to them.

"Why was it suspicious circs?" Nick asked.

"Him and his girlfriend were having an argument, screaming at each other, the screaming stopped, and two minutes later he's found after "jumping" off a building. And you see these," he pointed to the victims hands, "They could be defence wounds."

"Oh." Greg said.

"But how does a girl overpower a heavily built guy like him? It doesn't make sense." Nick said.

"You're right it doesn't." Grissom replied.

The shift was almost over, and everyone was back at the lab.

"Hey Rick, how's your case?" Nick asked in the break room.

"Easy as hell, the idiot left fingerprints everywhere, and he had a criminal record so he was on the database. You?"

"Well this guy was having an argument with his girlfriend, two minutes later the dude is splatted on the ground below. Anyways, turns out that they were arguing cos she was cheating on him with some other guy, who helped push him over the edge, but we only got enough to convict the guy. So the girl is still out there."

"Hey has anyone seen Sara and Catherine?" Grissom said.

Greg joins them.

"No." Nick and Warrick said at the same time.

"What did I miss?" Greg asks, mildly interested.

"You haven't seen Sara or Catherine have you Greg?" Grissom said.

"No - why."

"I haven't seen them since handing out assignments and it's the end of shift and we are having breakfast, remember."

"Oh yeah, look I'll try Cath, you try Sara." Warrick said, "I'm sure everything's fine."

Grissom rang Sara's cell and it went straight to voicemail. It was the same with Caths'. Hodges came up to them.

"Boss, there's a parcel for you. It's on you desk."

"I'll get it later."

"It says urgent on it."

"Ok, I'm going."

He walked down to his office, and instantly recognizes the box on the desk, a sense of dread dawns on him.

"Guys." He called.

They all came running, just as the newsreaders voice comes from the t.v.

"We have just received breaking news, three hours ago Natalie Davis escaped from the mental institution she was being held in, and her whereabouts are unknown. Otherwise known as the miniature killer, three months ago she was imprisoned for…" The reader continued but by now no one was listening.

The team stood there in shocked silence.

"Where the hell is Sara and Cath?" Greg said quietly.

**Dun dun duuuunnnnnn... lol. What do you think? Was it obvious? Is it out of character, cos i feel it is in some points, but i'll try and work on it.**

**Please those of you who put me on story alert just write a few words in a review! It would bbe nice to know if people are reading! And what you think, good or bad! But preferably constructive! I'd like to improve.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy guys! I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Please do again! Even if this chapter is slightly infuriating! I'm quite depressed cos 3 of my friends here on have abandoned me to go on hoiday :-( So to distract myself i decided to UD. So here it is :-)**

Chapter 7

Sara opened her eyes groggily, her body felt like there was a crushing weight on it, her arms and legs felt heavy and awkward. She rolled her head back on the cold floor groaning slightly, it was pounding. It took every effort for her to bring her hand up to brush away hair on her face. She felt helpless.

She was confused and concerned and what ever drugs were in her system were doing their job.

Disorientated she tried to sit up, it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. After some effort she propped herself up against the wall.

What happened? Where was she?

She thought back to the last things she could remember…

"_Sara and Catherine, you've got double homicide. Mother and daughter. Warrick…_

She'd been working a case with Catherine; the girl that had been killed had been Lindsey's age…

"_I'll be fine. What about you, the girl is Lindsey's' age?" _

Then darkness. Nothing.

If she had been working a case with Cath, then she could be here too.

"Cath? Cath are you here?"

"Sara?" A mumbled voice called, she had obviously just woken too.

"I'm over here." Sara called.

Cath felt around blindly in the direction of Sara's voice, she touched her foot, "Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell is this place?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything, what happened?"

"You were hit on the head, there was two of them, they forced something down my throat and I woke up inside something, like a bag. Then I was knocked out again and woke up here. - oh my god, Linds, I need to pick her up." Caths voice edged toward panic.

"Calm down, someone from the lab will pick her up. We just need to keep calm. What do you mean bag?"

"I dunno – like a trunk, with a zip."

Sara was still, and quiet. Cath sensed the change in the atmosphere.

"You know who's got us?" Cath asked.

She didn't reply.

"Sara!"

She took a deep breath. "Look I'm not sure, but trunks and drugs? Does this remind you of anything?"

"Natalie." She breathed.

"It's like when I was taken, but we're not in a desert."

"I thought she was in a mental hospital?"

"So did I, but think, who else want to take us? And it fits, last time she hit me around the head, put me in a trunk, and drugged me. But she wanted to kill me last time, there's a reason we are still alive. But some things just don't add up, why would she want you?"

"Because I got in the way." Catherine said.

Back in the lab…

Grissom ran over and tore the box open, when he saw the contents he turned his head away in disgust.

Inside the box was the miniature he had been terrified of.

It was a room with no windows and just one door. There was a light but it was not on, a blonde and a brunette were huddled together in the corner opposite the door.

Grissom looked stricken as he turned to the others.

"Natalie's got Sara and Cath."

Greg put his head in hands, "Are they?"

"They aren't dead, not in the miniature." Grissom said hastily.

"Man" Nick kicked the table, "How'd we let this happen again?"

"It's no ones fault." Greg said.

"What were you thinking Griss? Sending Sara and Cath on a case?" Warrick said.

"It's no ones fault Rick." Nick said.

"It's my girlfriend out there, for the second time. Even if we get her out, remember what happened last time… and Catherine…"

"Look guys, we should be concentrating on finding them, not arguing amongst ourselves." Nick pleaded.

"What about Ecklie, two of his CSI s are missing, even he's gonna notice." Greg said.

"Nick, Warrick I want you at the crime scene, process every last inch, talk to the officer on body watch I want to know everything he can remember. Greg inform Ecklie and come back to me."

"On it." Nick and Warrick said.

And they left the room.

"What about you?" Greg asked.

"I'm going to study the miniature, any clues for the location, Natalie likes to play games. But kidnapping and keeping alive isn't her style."

"You thinking an accomplice?"

"Maybe, how else would she escape from a top security criminally mental hospital? And we haven't had a ransom call yet, she's got them for something else."

And Grissom didn't want to think about what it was, or what her and Cath were possibly going through right now.

But he couldn't help her by sitting and thinking awful thoughts, he had to get to work.

**Please please please review and cheer me up a bit! reviews are treasured and cherished by me! They really are. Also i have a favour to ask, if you check out my profile page you'll find a poll - please vote on it! It's a name one and will only take a minute!**

**Sorry, a double ask i know.**

**But please do at least one of the above! Preferably two!**

**This doesn't mean you escape reviewing! please let me know your opinion!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long, i've had exams and all that stuff! So sorry! And all these UD's are dedicated to my friends on this site, whose ff names are on my profile so go check out there fics: Hayley, Hannah, Rachel, Tay, Doug and Alice. Thanks for putting up with me guys!**

Chapter 8

A door opened creaking, a silhouette switched the light on, and two people walked in with dark masks over their faces.

Cath and Sara shrunk a little. One was a women and one was a man, and Sara was pretty sure she knew who one of them was.

The woman took off her mask, slowly and deliberately.

"By the sound of things you know who I am, so I might as well take off my mask. Sara Sidle. It's been a while; did you have fun in the desert? Though it's a shame Grissom didn't find your body under that car. You should have known I wanted revenge, and what I've got in store for you this time will be a lot more entertaining for that fiancé of yours."

Sara raised her head, a look of pure hatred and anger on her face.

"Natalie, I'd say it's lovely to see you, but I'm not gonna lie to you. It's been a while."

"I hate to interrupt Sara, but who's he?" Cath asked, managing to compose herself, ignoring the fear she felt, because you know, it was completely normal to be in the company of a deranged serial killer and her accomplice.

She said pointing to the man in the corner, who was stood silently by the door.

"He's been awfully helpful; I believe he knows Sara particularly well."

"Well it's hard to tell, the whole mask thing doesn't help."

"You'll find out soon enough." The man said.

That voice… it was familiar in a way it shouldn't be. Oh my god… it couldn't possibly be? Yes she was pretty sure, but what….

"Hank? What the fuck?"

"Very good." Hank said as he took off his mask.

He walked up to Sara, and she noticed something had changed, something in his eyes.

He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it.

"Get your hands off me." Sara said, shaking her head away.

He placed his other hand on her other cheek.

"I said hands off." She said, and before he had the chance to react, her hand made painful contact with his face.

He retreated, but didn't seem particularly bothered and instead smiled a very dangerous smile.

"Unfortunately for you, you're gonna regret that later." Hank said, still smiling.

"We need to leave now." Natalie said, grabbing Hanks arm.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Catherine asked, trying not to let the fear shine through her eyes.

"Oh, we won't kill you, at least not yet." Hank said.

And they both left the room.

"Never, in a million years did I think he would sink this low."

"I didn't peg him for the psychopathic, stalkery, scary ex boyfriend either, but people change." Catherine said.

She sighed, "Cath, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be here; this is my fault, maybe I could persuade them to let you go."

"They'd never agree, and there's no way in hell I'm leaving you. I don't like to be the one to say it out loud, but they've got something planned for us, and whatever it is, I don't wanna begin to go there."

They sat in silence; neither of them could get to sleep. They were going around in circles. Sara couldn't stop thinking about what he said earlier, "You're gonna regret that later"

I mean – Hank? What the hell?

Of all the things she expected that hadn't been one of them.

**Please review! Did you expect that? **

**For Hayley and people who don't know, Hank is Sara's ex boyfriend who cheated on her. Not pretty.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter... please review, i get barely any for this fic... poor little me :-p**

Chapter 9

At the crime scene, they found Natalie's fingerprints, who had made no attempt to hide her identity what so ever, and someone else's who's not on the database.

"She's playing games; she knows what we'll find." Warrick said.

"She made no attempt to hide her identity, and now we have a second person involved – that's what's worrying me. We know exactly how dangerous Natalie is, we also know she's mentally unstable, but who the hell is this other person? Who could have had contact with her in that mental hospital?" Nick said.

"I'll get the records."

"I'll tell Grissom."

They walked down the corridor to find Grissom pouring over the miniature.

"We found a second set of fingerprints, that weren't Natalie's."

"Ok," He took a deep breath, "I want you to go through any complaints made about Sara during cases, then go through all the domestic violence cases she has ever worked and make a list of both of them and bring the to me."

"Ok." Nick said, and they left.

"Why domestic violence cases?" Warrick said.

"Sara always had a problem with them."

"Yeah but why, do you know?"

"I've no idea, but if she wants to tell us she will and Grissom obviously knows."

"What about Cath?"

"We find Sara we find Cath, and its Natalie so it's Sara she wants, I expect Cath…"

"Just got in the way, yeah I know."

"Which means if it had been you or me on the case with Sara it would be us there right now."

There was silence for a minute.

"Come on lets get going, we're gonna do whatever it takes to find them."

Back with Sara and Cath…

The door creaked open again, and Natalie walked in the room.

"What do you want?" Cath spat,

She didn't speak, just handed them each a piece of bread, and gave them one bottle of water.

Sara and Catherine eyed the water suspiciously.

"We've been told not to starve you…"

"And you call this not starving us?" Catherine said.

"Wait, Natalie who told you? Was it Hank?"

She just hummed to herself.

"Natalie!"

But she walked out the room, still humming.

"She's a freakin' nutcase that one is." Cath muttered.

"We should eat, we need to keep our strength up,"

"What if it's drugged and they're gonna kill us?"

She shrugged, "Then they are being kind, we won't be aware of what's happening. Try and stay positive."

"That's pretty hard right now."

"You think I don't know that? I've done this before I know what it's like and I did it alone and survived, we're together and they haven't tried to kill us yet. It's not completely hopeless. The guys will find us, like you all found me and like we found Nick."

" Look, I'm sorry, I haven't been in this position before, and I can't help but think…" Her voice trailed off.

"I know."

"What was it like, under the car?" She asked, tentatively.

"I'd never been so scared in my life. The rain was pouring down and I tugged and I tugged and my arm couldn't get out. I thought I was going to die. But I just kept fighting. All I could think of was you guys, and Gil. How much I love him - and then I broke the mirror and broke my arm to get out. I would've drowned two minutes later. And then that next day walking the desert, it was so hot, and I was just so tired, I barely remember it, it just comes, in flashes, even now."

The door opened, and they both jumped/

Hank grabbed Sara by the arm, "You're coming with me."

"Leave her alone what are you gonna do?"

"None of your business sweetheart."

Sara struggled against his grasp, but was dragged out the room regardless of her and Catherine's struggle, the door closed, and Cath sat there helpless, unable to do anything for her friend.

**Please review... you know you want to!**

**:-p**

**Just take like 5 seconds...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's stupidly short but it's better than nothing right? I'm sorry it's been so long. But here it is...**

Chapter 10

Trying hard to keep the fear out of her voice Sara asked Hank, "Where are you taking me, what are you going to do to me?" He replied, "You'll find out soon enough, I'm looking forward to it. I've missed you Sara, you and me had something really special."

"So you show your appreciation by kidnapping me and my friend and terrifying us. Natalie doesn't share your opinion, she wants me dead."

"Oh but she's not the boss, and she wants to see you suffer killing you doesn't necessarily cut it."

"What about Cath, can't you let her go?" She pleaded. "What did she do to deserve this?"

"That's up to the boss."

"Who is the boss anyway?"

"Ah Sar, you know I can't tell you that."

"Don't call me that, that's what people who care about me call me."

"I do care about you, you'll never know how much, you hurt me so much when we broke up." He sighed.

"You're the one who cheated on me, and kidnapped me and my friend. Don't tell me you care."

They were walking along a dark corridor; Sara knew not to try anything stupid she knew he had a gun.

"Look, we're nearly here."

Her voice shaking Sara said, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing that shouldn't have happened a while ago" He said smiling.

She was shaking now she was so scared; "Shush" he said putting his lips next to her cheek, "It's ok"

She was crying now, she had tried so hard to hide how scared she was, but "there's no point," she thought, "I'm probably going to die now anyway" And they reached a wooden door and opened, inside stood Natalie,

"How are you doing Sara?" An evil smile came across her face. "I be a hell of a lot better if someone told me what's going to happen to me." She replied.

"Oh we're just going to make a little video and send it to Grissom, to make sure he knows we are serious."

The colour drained from Sara's face when she heard that. What the hell were they going to do to her?

**Please review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Short chapter... but it's an UD and i'm tired :P Be thankful. **

Chapter 11

Sara's eyes were wide with fear as they bound her arms and legs and strapped her to a chair, "What the fuck are you doing? Hank, what the hell look, if you let me go, we, we can talk we can get through this…." She was grasping at straws, she was fuelled by the fear of what she thought would happen to her and desperation.

"It's too late for that Sara, honey, it's just too late."

"It's not, no it's not Hank we could make it work, you and I," she was lying through her teeth.

Natalie stepped forward and slapped her hard across Sara's cheek, "Shut up."

"You ready?"

Natalie nodded, and pressed something on the video camera.

Knowing that they intended to send this to the lab, she did her best to look completely emotionless, blank. Just keep thinking blank, of nothing, nothing at all.

But she had no idea what was coming, when Hank made his way towards her, so she screamed, and screamed.

Back in their prison Catherine was freaking out, she couldn't stop thinking about Lindsey. Was she ok? Who had her?

And Sara, goddamnit hadn't she been through enough? Hadn't they both?

She was seriously scared for her friend, what if she didn't come back? She sure as hell didn't put it past fucking psychotic Natalie and deluded Hank. They both needed some serious counselling. With specially trained psychiatrists. In a locked room. In a very secure facility. Where their lives could be made hell.

In the middle of her cursing the two of them, and trying to think up some very painful deaths for both of them she heard a scream.

Sara.

Damn the fucking bastards.

She wanted to kill them. Preferably very slowly and very painfully.

But all she could do was sit and wait.

After what felt like longer than a lifetime, the door to their prison is opened and Sara is thrown in.

Immediately Cath jumps up to comfort an apparently distraught Sara, who has gained several bruises on her face.

"You bastard!" Catherine yelled through the door. "You fucking bastard!"

"Don't," Sara said quietly.

"Oh, Sar," she said lightly touching the already fully formed bruises on her face.

She winced, "Sorry," Catherine said.

"It's ok."

"What did they do?" She asked fearfully. "I, I heard you scream." She shivered at the memory.

"They made a video, they're going to send it to the lab. I screamed when he cut open my top."

She didn't need any more clues, "I get it." She said quietly.

Thankful that she didn't have to spell it out, Sara slumped on the floor feeling defeated a single tear running down her face.

Cath slid down the wall next to her, and put an arm around her.

"He... he didn't do it. But that's what he threatened on the video." She said softly.

"We'll get out of this," she whispered, "You'll get back to Gil and I'll get back to Lindsey, we'll be fine."

Sara just nodded.

Because she knew, and Cath knew really it was just words. Just words used to try and convince herself more than anyone else.

"We should try and get some sleep, keep our strength up." Catherine said.

Sara lay down quietly, lost in her own thoughts, and Catherine was left wondering, "Why is it always Sara? Hasn't she been through enough already?"

**Crappy writing i know... but you could always review anyway? Please.**

**xxxx**


End file.
